Set The World On Fire
by My Kitty's Name is ROXAS
Summary: It's not just L and Light's game anymore. AU. "Fight for all you know, when your backs against the wall! Stand against the liars! Stronget than before, when your life becomes a war- Set the world on fire!"


This is NOT your average OC Death Note story. This actually HAS plot and transforms the Death Note World. Jynx, Kip, Melody, and Kat are four best friends who adore the series, Death Note. But they all have a different point of view on what is justice and who's side their on. Jynx is on the side of L, the World's Greatest Detective, and Kat is on Light's side. Kip just thinks L's hot, like a mindless fangirl, and the same goes to Melody for Light.

One day Kat finds a Death Note and meets a Shinigami. He says he's bored and wants some excitement, so he takes her into District 11. Melody, Kip, and Jynx go as well, for reasons unknown to them. So a bet is made: Jynx will keep both herself and L alive and out of the clutches of Light. Kat says she'll do the same with Light. But as they change the story line and take on new stragedies, no one can be sure of the outcome.

I hope you enjoy this story. Please tell me how I'm doing; whether it's too much or not good or something. I want to improve my writing.  
>Thank you,<br>Midnight Forevermore

* * *

><p>Katharos Tredecim watched the people in her collage. All of them seemed so carefree and happy. She had forgotten how that feeling felt. To not worry and just slack off. She shrugged it off, trying to focus her mind. She had a goal and she needs to complete it- no matter what.<p>

"_Kat_!" a voice sang.

Kat winced, knowing that voice. It was her friend, Kip, yelling loudly like an idiot. In Anglentnan**(1)**, no less.

"Kip, if yo're going to speak, do it in Gaiseru**(1)**." Kat scolded.

"_B__ut it's easier to talk in Angletnan. I miss it, kinda. Plus, it's just us. It's doesn't matter, right?"_

"You need to practice Gaiseran**(1)**. You keep stumbling- it's annoying."

"_Kat, you're being to hard on her._" Serah laughed.

"Not you, too, Serah." Kat groaned. "When in Raklos, do as the Raklan**(1)** do, right? Well in Gaiseru, do as the Gaiseran do, and speak their language!"

"I agree." Melody said, smiling sweetly.

_That smile... it makes me sick._ Kat thought to herself.

"Finally, someone sees sense," Kat sighed. "Well, I'm going home. See you ladies tomorrow."

Without another word, she walked off. She ignore their cries and had a peaceful walk home, until something hit her head. Kat groaned and picked up the small, black book. it was small and had something written on it in white letter. To her surprise, it was written in Gracian**(1)**. What surprised her more was the title. Luckily, she spoke and read several different languages- fluently.

"Σημειωματάριο του Θανάτου (Si̱meio̱matário tou Thanátou)..." she furrowed her brows. "Notebook of Death... What in the name of Gyan is this...?"

"Oh ho ho. Seems like it's been found." a raspy voice said from behind her.

Kat turned around and gasped. Before stood a creature at least 6 feet tall with giant, rough, black wings coming out of it's back. It's eyes were a golden color that reminded her much of a cat's eye. It's hair stood up in a weird fashion with a crimson red and orange color, giving it a firy look. It's clothes were very gothic like, skulls being everywhere on it.

"Ignis is Ignis, a Death God, or a Spirit Taker**(2)**, as the people from District 14 call us. Ignis is glad to finally meet Kat." he said, bowing.

"...Spirit taker, why are you here? What do you want?" Kat asked.

"Ignis is here to take Kat to District 11. Ignis is bored, and wants something to do. Ignis has watched Kat grow, and how Kat has changed. Ignis likes Kat, so Ignis has finally granted Kat's wish."

"And what wish is that?" she asked.

"Ignis has always watched Kat. Ignis knows all about Kat. Kat used to always cry and say Kat wants to go away from District 14. So, Ignis finally found a way to do so. Ignis will take Kat to District 11, where she can be happy. Ignis likes it when Kat is happy."

Kat watched him carefully. "What is District 11?"

Ignis grinned, much like a fool. He took Kat's arm and began to walk away. "Kat will see! Kat will see! Ignis shall take you! Kat will praise Ignis!"

"He-hey! What are you-"

The scenery are her warped and in flash, both Ignis and Kat were gone.

* * *

><p>"<em>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW! What a bummer!" <em>Kip exclaimed as she, Melody, and Serah walked back to their shared apartment.

"_Kip, what's wrong?" _Melody asked her, concerned.

"_Kat wouldn't come home with us! I don't get her sometimes! And I've known her since Early_ School**(3)**!_ What about you, Serah? DO you know?"_

Serah smiled sadly. "_Afraid not. She doesn't talk to me much."_

As much as it hurt her heart to admit it, she knew very little about their dear friend. They used to be very close in Midway School**(4)**, yet after Kat's father died, she knew little to nothing. And what's sad, is that she probably knows the most about her in their little group.

"_Have we lost her?_" Melody asked.

"_Definately not. I can still feel her_ _Pulse_**(5)**,_ she's still here. Granted, it's weak but it's there. Kat is still holding onto us, just as we are to her._" Serah said, closing her eyes and putting her hand over her chest, where her Pulse**(6)** was. Kip and Melody did the same.

In their minds they saw a multitude of chains**(6)**, each different colors and different sizes. In each of their minds a small dark purple one shined dully, pulsing at a weak, yet strong pace.

"_Yeah. Kat's definately there._" Kip smiled, opening her eyes.

A tug was pulled on their pulses, causing them to yell and fall to the ground, clutching their chests. They all screamed in pain, feeling the tug pull violently, like it was ripping them apart. One last chorus of painful cries and they were gone.

* * *

><p>Alright, I have some explaining to do. Since The presence of all of the quartet is vital for my story plans, I needed to think of something to cause all of them to go without making it look like a crappy, plotless self-insertment, that only exists for a fangirls fantasies of a romance among their beloved character because this is certainly not one of those stories.<p>

Let's start out with the bsics, shall we?

There are over a trillion districts in the universe. Each are similar but are each unique. So you have many different cultures, religions, appearances, and so on and so forth.

Kat, Melody, Serah, and Kip come from a planet called Fanasia. Fanasia is very much like Earth but it has more of a mystically style and rely soley on a special thing called Pulse.

**(6)Pulse** is what ties people together, it is something special, and treasured among it's people. Little is known about it. It is believed that the Heart is made of chains that bond people together. Each person is represented by a different color, shade, and size. Kat, Kip, Serah, and Melody all share a bond, and therefor have chains of each other in their hearts. Pulse allows other's to feel another's emotions and even let each other know when one has passed on.

Example- Say Kip was to get hurt. The others would feel her pain but it would just be a tug on thier Pulses.  
>Example 2- Serah dies, her chain would "Explode" in thier Pulses, causing the connection to be broken completely. This is a very painful feeling ang will last for at least two days- a week at the most.<p>

Whatever happens to one happens to the other- which is why they were dragged to District 11 as well

Pulse is also what we call our hearts- but if you try to see thier Pulses, then it would be a red, squishy thing in thier chests. Chains are not visable to the naked eye. A sixth sense, if you will.

**(1) **Countries or languages in Fanasia.

**(2), (3), and (4)-** Since they live in another world they have a different culture and phrases.

**Spirit Taker**- Shinigami, Death God, Angel of Death, etc.  
><strong>Early School<strong>- Kindergarden/ elementry school  
><strong>Midway School<strong>- middle school

**If there is anything I have not covered or you are confused about, please, pm me or something.**

**Thank you for reading. Please bare with me**


End file.
